Blood Brethren
by Dragon Master Lunuser
Summary: You ever wondered why Vernon Dursley made that Japanese Golfer joke?
1. Prologue

**Don't blame me- I got bored and came up with this idea in the middle of the night. So Izzy, he discovers that he has a brother. Also, his brother was adopted by someone fic, Harry is adopted by the Potters, and it takes place in 2012-2013. So, uh, here it is. R&R?**

~~Prologue~~

Izzy typed furiously at his computer, thinking of that conversation.

~~Flashback~~

_Izzy yawned and rubbed his eyes before sliding off his bed. He quietly slipped off his bed and walked down the hall. He stopped when he heard his adoptive parents talking. "-ut what about Izzy's brother?" his mother asked. "Stop brooding on that, Hun. It's been 5 years, he's fine, I'm sure of it." Izzy's father replied, slightly frantic. Izzy knew he'd been adopted, but honestly. Why didn't they tell him? He _needed _to know this kind of thing._

_Izzy pushed the door open and asked, "What brother?". His father froze and looked at Izzy as if he couldn't believe he was there. "Finally, I have a good reason to tell you, Izzy. Well, you see, Izzy, you know how your mother was my best friend? " His mother said. "Yeah, but why do- Oooh. You mean that I have a younger brother, not older? I've always wanted to look after someone of my actual family," Izzy said, "So this is my chance, right?". "Yes, Koushiro, it is." his father said seriously. "Can we, you know, get him? Now?" Izzy asked. His mother smiled and said, "Yes. we'll go on the next flight to England."._

_"_England_? He was adopted by some English family?" Izzy asked. 'That's strange, you would expect him to be in Japan' he thought. "Yes. Let me get the tickets- we'll be leaving soon." His father said, a small smile crossing his face, which was rare nowadays._

~~Flashback End~~

He'd just pulled up his brother's birth certificate on it after hacking into the government's files. (A/N: What, This is Izzy!) He looked at it. Hari? Yes, Hari is his name. His name in English would therefore be Harry. But he would just call him Hari, because it was more fitting. He was born Japanese, after all. Born June 31st, 2007. He was six years old, alright. He then turned off his computer after closing everything.

"I'm home!" his father shouted. and Izzy jumped up and rushed to him excitedly. "Did you get the tickets?" He said, excitement barely withheld. "Yes, Izzy. I did. We leave the airport at 6:40 P.M." his father replied calmly. Izzy checked the clock. "That's in 3 hours!" he yelled.

~~2 Hours Later~~

"Let's go!" Izzy's father shouted. He and his mother walked out to the car and got in. the sleek black car drove to the airport at a steady pace. Izzy checked one of the Airport's clocks and saw they had 25 minutes to get on the plane. After a while, they reached the plane and got on some velvet chairs. Izzy took the seat in the middle, his mother was on the lane side and his father on the window.

~~Some LONG, LOOOONG TIME Later.~~

Izzy jumped as his mother shook him awake. "We're here!" she said, and they filed out and off the plane. His mother took out a piece of paper. "Number 4 Privet Drive, Surrey." She said as they got into the taxi. His father had had some Yen transfered into Pounds. When they arrived, they got out and asked the driver to stay there. Izzy and his parents walked up and his father knocked. A shrill voice called out, "Coming!" And the door opened quickly and ushered them inside.

"Who are you?" The shrill voiced woman, now revealed to look sort of like a horse, asked. "My name is Masami Izumi, this is my wife, Yoshie Izumi, and our adoptive son, Koushiro, although he prefers Izzy." Izzy's father replied. "My name is Petunia Dursley. Why are you here?" She asked. At this, Izzy piped up. "According to my parents here, my blood brother lives here." He said quickly. "And who might that be?" Petunia asked. "His name is Harry." Izzy's mother said. "Oh, that thing? I'll get it." She said, walking over to the cupboard under the stairs, unlocking it, and pulling a boy made up of skin and bones and threw him at them.

"TAKE IT!" She screamed. That scream hurt Izzy's ears REALLLY. REALLY. BAD. Petunia stormed off. His mother picked the boy up and noticed a large amount of stained blood and scars on him. She gasped, and hurriedly rushed out like a blur and laid him in the taxi, followed by Izzy and his father. Izzy sat himself next to Hari, who was in the middle, and his mother sat on Hari's other side. His father got in the passenger's seat, and the taxi driver drove them to the airport. His father paid the driver and got out, followed by everyone else.

~~End~~

**Yup, that's it! Review!**


	2. Chapter 1: THE LATENESS!

**Although I still want a review... I would like to thank the one who followed and/or faved! This takes place after Hari wakes up, which is at Izzy's house.**

~~Izzy's House~~

Hari's eyes were slowly forced open. Instead of seeing the cupboard, he realized he was in a- what was it called agian? Oh, yeah, a bed. He shot up and noticed his left arm was bandaged. Whoever did this, he was grateful. He carefully used his non-bandaged arm the get up. When he was about to slide off the bed, the door opened and a woman carrying a tray full of food came in. "Hari, you should be in bed! You're not to get out until your broken arm is healthy and usable." She scolded as Hari winced back.

"Wh-who are y-you... Whe-where am I?" Hari asked, his voice hoarse. The woman gasped quietly at his voice; "My name is Yoshie. Hari, you probably are wondering why you're here, at my house..?" she said. "Yes... I am." He said fearfully; he didn't want that food to be taken away. Saying that he didn't, however the untrue, might get it taken away. "Well," Yoshie said, "I think he might want to tell you," Hari hadn't noticed the 9-year-old boy behind Yoshie. "My name's Izzy. Well, errr, I'm your brother, to put it simply." he said- sort of bluntly.

"Br-brother? Bu-but I d-don't ha-have a b-bro-brother." Hari said shakily. "Well, Hari, I didn't think so, either, but I overheard my parents talking about it. You see, I'm adopted. Like you are." Izzy said, a smile evident on his face. "I'm adopted? But my Aunt said that I was-" He was cut off by Yoshie, "Well, that... _horrible_ person was lying. You see, she was trying to make you feel bad about yourself."

~~9 months later~~

Hari had a small smile on his face; he had turned out to be as good with computers as Izzy. His birthday was 3 days ago, and 4 months ago was Izzy's birthday. They were going to spend the rest of July at camp, according to Izzy. Althoguh Hari was still a skinny boy, he'd manage to not be so deathly pale; he was now a normal, average pale. It'd turned out that his eye color was actually brown; someone had managed to get contacts that turned them that green, and also made his vision blurry so that he needed glasses. He now didn't wear glasses, and his hair had been cleaned to reveal his hair was a very dark red like Izzy's.

As the car pulled up to the camp, the 7 year old got out and jumped up and down in excitement. "Hurry up, Izzy! I wanna see if there's anyone I can be friends with!" He said impatiently as Izzy quickly (*cough*slowly*cough*) got out. After their luggage was placed in the cabins, the safety lecture began. Hari then met Takeru, or TK for short.

TK had deep blue eyes and sported blonde hair and a green hat. TK was a few months older then Hari, although Hari was taller then TK.

Hari and TK were playing a board game that Hari had brought with him in their cabin. TK's older brother, Yamato/Matt, watched over them and also helped the two play when they didn't understand something. Izzy was on the his bed with his laptop, also watching them and giving Hari clever strategies for the game. The fifth boy, Taichi/Tai, was on a tree outside. After they got bored, they went outside to play while Izzy went on the sheltered area of the entrance. Hari and TK began to play tag when a speck of snow landed on TK. "Huh?" Tk said confusedly, his gaze turning to the sky. When Hari looked too, there was thousands of snow falkes falling, and the two ran into the cabin.

**:P I got bored after a while, and the length of time for updating was because of my laziness, not my typing speed.**


End file.
